


Brand new start

by YariChan



Series: Descendants ABO!au [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Jay, Alpha Loonie, Alpha Mal, Also not actual rape, Beta Uma, But he's dumb so he doesn't know how to act, But not actual mpreg, Chad has a huge fucking crush in Ben, Chad is pretty ooc, F/F, Harry is a nice boy, I needed some background character im sorry, Just a Mention, Kind of Ben centric, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ben, Omega Carlos, Omega Evie, Omega Gil, Squirmy and Squeaky are younger bcs i wanted some cute family shit with harry and gil, Still dont know how to summary like a person, The ""orignal"" character are just naveen son and aladdin son, Uma's still a queen, but just in case, but let just said he mature over the summer or smt, im making Harry the big bro of smee kids and no one can stop me, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: Please go and read the first part of this series if you want to fully understand the set for this au!It has been months since Uma, Harry and Gil arrived to Auradon and there were some major changes in everyone's life since their arriving.  But mostly Ben's.





	Brand new start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while since my first fanfic but I really wanted to try and write a second one and here it is. 
> 
> I have choose the explicit rating because there some naughty stuff in here but not actually sex, only our Ben boy having fun, just wanted to let you all know. Also im probably going to write some smutt of all the ships because I have no shame and I really love omegaverse.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciate it!  
> Enjoy!

It has been months since Uma, Harry and Gil arrived to Auradon and the three of them had fit perfectly in the school. Of course, they had to take the kindness course with fairy godmother before joining the rest of the students in their normal classes, but they nailed it. It was really a surprise for everyone. 

Another big surprise, for everyone in the kingdom, was the notice about the break-up of Mal and Ben. They were still friend, but they decided to split up when Mal discovered her feeling for the sweet Evie. They were dating now. And that just meant that, because of it, almost every alpha in Auradon prep was trying to court Ben, and he wasn’t too happy about it.

Also, with Audrey’s suddenly leave to spend time with her mother’s fairies the cheerleader team had been left without a proper captain, and that was an opportunity Uma took as soon as she could. She still loved to boss people around.

On the other hand, Gil made it into the tourney team, even though Harry didn’t seem very pleased about all those stupid alphas around his mate he knew Gil was having a great time and that was really worth a few moments of jealousy.  And Harry himself even dropped by Evie’s room sometimes to help her with her designer job. They were all having a great time.

Ben, along with Evie, started to work really hard to take all the vk’s he could out of the island. They were still some in there, but he made sure they knew that they hadn’t been forgotten. Now residing in Auradon they have Dizzy plus Smee’s twins, who loved to follow Harry around.  They were still working on bringing Facilier’s daughter and Madam Mim’s son.

As any other day the vk’s were supposed to meet Ben at their usual table in the cafeteria, but he never showed up. That wasn’t so strange because they knew how busy Ben was in a daily basis but he usually makes sure there are informed about his absence. And they were even more worried when Ben didn’t show up to any afternoon class.

“Maybe we can go a check on him?” Said Evie, leaning against her locker looking at Mal.

“But what if he doesn’t want to be disturbed at all, Evie?” Mal closed her locker door for the day and started to walk alongside her girlfriend. “He usually warns us when he isn’t gonna make it to lunch, but today he just disappeared. I’m sure he is busy as hell.”

“If you say so…”

Evie didn’t sound confident at all, but who else knew Ben as well as Mal did? The girls, now free from responsibilities, went to relax under the threes near the tourney field for a while. They laid there, Mal’s head in Evie’s lap while she stroked her hair and told her about how amazing that dress she was making with Harry was turning up. And as soon as she spoke his name they saw him walking by Carlos’s side with Squeaky, one of Smee’s son, on his shoulders. His brother, Squirmy was fine with just being hand-held by Carlos. Evie called them with a big smile on her face, she loved the kids.

“Enjoying the sunny day?” Said Mal, leaving her place at Evie’s lap and leaning her back into the log.

“We’re waiting for Jay and Gil to finish the practice” Carlos pointed to the tourney field, where the team was practicing some rough moves. They of course didn’t miss how Harry’s face twitched when Hayden, Naveen and Tiana’s son, tackled Gil to the floor.

“They seem to be working really hard for the next game, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, and they aren’t the only one.” Answered Carlos, pointing once again to the cheerleaders. They could perfectly see Uma walking around them while giving orders.

“She’s just like a fish in an ocean.” Spoke Harry, for the first time. “Come, go bother Evie now.”

Harry put Squeaky down and the twins didn’t miss a second to throw themselves into Evie’s arms. They loved her as much as she loved them.

“So, how’s the work to bring more villain kids to Auradon, Evie?”

Carlos and Harry sat on the grass, hearing to Evie speak proudly of the progress she and Ben were making. Mal had a discreet smile on her face the whole time. She loved to see Evie speaking about her job with the king, she looked proud and happy, and just that made Mal’s heart pound. 

“Having fun here, aren’t we?” Jay’s voice got everyone attention. Practice was finally over. He leaned down to kiss Carlos’s forehead.

“Oh my! Jay you stink, get away from me!” Protested Carlos, pushing him away from him with a playful grin on his face.

“Hey, was Ben a practice by chance?” Asked Evie, looking again a bit worried about the king wellbeing.

“Nah, coach said he call-in sick. Aladdin’s son had to fill his spot.” Said Gil, who never seem to remember anyone except his friend’s name.  He had been taken by Harry and was now sitting in his lap, with Squirmy and Squeaky trying get his attention.  “And he’s kind of a dick if you ask me.”

“Oh, come on, Aqil is not that bad, I have a few classes with him. He’s just hard to deal with in some scenarios.” Carlos was well known for always trying to see the best in every person. “But hey shouldn’t we go see Ben? If he’s sick maybe he needs something.”

“That’s what I told Mal right after classes ended, but she said just to let it go.”

“But that was just because I thought he would be busy and not sick, Evie!”

“What if… We ask fairy godmother?” Said Gil, looking at the group with not a very convinced look.

“Well, it’s worth the shot.” Mal took her phone out to look at the time. “Ok, if we rush maybe we can ger her before she closes her office.”

“If you get any information let me know, but I need to wash off this stink or I’ll be sleeping with dude tonight.” Jay stood up, waving them goodbye and returning to his room.

“And I need to put these too where they belong.” Harry looked at the kids, who where happy to be surrounded by Gil scent. He kissed his mate one last time before getting him off his lap and taking each child hand. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye auntie Evie!”

Evie waved at the kids. Those sure make her want to have a few of her own one day. But like, in the very far future.

Carlos, Mal, Gil and Evie went straight to the fairy godmother office and find her closing up for the day, or trying to at least because she was carrying a big box in her arms.

“Let us help, miss fairy godmother.” Said Evie, reaching for the box allowing her to, finally, close the door.

“What are you carrying there, miss fairy?” Asked Gil, looking at the box with interest.

“Oh, it’s just a little something for Ben. Nothing to worry about kids.”

“Something for Ben? But it’s not his birthday yet.” Said Carlos, with a confused look on his face.

“No, no, no. This is just because he is a delicate state and he needs it.” Said the fairy, trying to get the box back again.

“Oh my god! Is this a heat care package?” Mel went straight for the box and pulled the cover open. Yes, it was. “But I thought Ben suppressants made his heats bearable. He never needed one of this when we were together.”

“I’m not supposed to be sharing intimate information about my students but I guess that he wouldn’t mind you know it, he had to stop taking his suppressants because they were making him sick.” The woman rose a hand to her chest, looking very concerned about her young king.

“Would be to shameless to ask you let us bring Ben the box? We are very worries about him.” Plead Evie, looking at the headmistress with big watery puppy eyes.

"I guess that could be ok… But I can’t allow Mal to go, sorry kids. I’m sure you understand.”

“Then I’ll see you in a bit, Evie.” Shea grabbed Evie by the chin and kissed her shortly before retiring to her own bedroom.

Gil, Evie and Carlos then quickly went to Ben’s. If he hadn’t left his room at all today he sure was going to need the supplies in the box. Those were usually filled with a week supply of food, water and other kinds of stuff an omega in heat could need. Fortunately, Ben he had his own room so he didn’t need to be moved to another room to spend his heat, after all spending a heat in a strange place could be something very uncomfortable.

When they arrived at Ben’s room they could spotted two royals guards at the door. Guess being a king had its perks. They let them in, not before giving Gil a weird look. Not everybody was yet fine with having more vk’s in Auradon. Ben scent hit them like a brick once they put a foot inside the room. It nearly made them feel dizzy. The king was lying in bed, cover by a thick blanket from head to toe. Ben’s moans could be heard.

“Hey, Benny. We brought you something.” Evie whispered, taking a bottle of water of the box and approaching him. “You have been here all day? You need to drink something, sweetheart.”

Gil took the blanket off him while Carlos sorted the box stuff in the nightstand, now he had everything at hand.

“Wow, you can really tell this is one of his first real heats.” Murmured Gil, looking at the king with compassion. Ben’s pupils were widened, his skin full of sweat and his inner thighs full of slick 

“Come on, we should leave him alone. He will be ok after a few hours with this buddy right here.”

And from the box Carlos took a pretty big alpha like dildo, it even come with a knot. He just placed it next to Ben, expecting him to get the hint. When they all saw Ben reaching for it they knew it was the time to go back to their own rooms and call it a day.

Next day they were all together again, eating in the cafeteria, and this time Dizzy and the twins had joined them. Harry was trying to get them to eat their veggies and it was really an enjoyable scene for everyone in the table, specially his mate. Meanwhile Dizzy was talking to Evie about a new hairstyle she wanted to try on her beautiful navy-blue hair, and of course Evie never said no to her little girl. Everyone’s attention was suddenly drawn to the entrance of the cafeteria. What the hell was Ben doing there? The king advanced towards his friend and took a sit next to Jay.

“Hey guys! How’s the day going?” Ben asked, with a stupid big smile on his face.

“Ben, why aren’t you in your room?” Mal inquired, looking at the boy like he’d grown up another head.

“Are you out of your damn mind? Can’t you smell yourself or what pretty king?” Harry held Gil close, trying to focus on his mate scent.

“But I’m feeling so much better! I can think propriety, I’m not sweating like a pig and I don’t have that constant need to… be filled.” Ben whispered that last bit, looking uncomfortable.

“You don’t have any idea ‘bout how heats work, right?” Evie said, grabbing one of Ben’s hands in hers. “You get this clarity hours between each heat wave Ben. You used them to clean yourself, eat something and things like that. But you don’t leave your room at all.” The soft voice of Evie was calming the tension within the environment.

“But I have so much to do I can’t keep losing classes! I’m already behind on my schedule on the island evacuation plan for the kids!” Ben was suddenly starting to feel very anxious. “I’m the king everybody is expecting me to do great things.”

“I’m pretty sure they can wait for their king to stop slicking his ass out for that.” Uma spoke for the first time in the whole conversation. She was a beta so all her information on heats and stuff came mostly from Gil and now the people of Auradon.

“Uma, have a little decency!” Gil looked to the twins, who oblivious to the conversation were trying to get food in each other faces.

“And not just for them.” Mal shake her head a tiny bit, pointing out to Dizzy. Even though the girl seemed pretty ok with the whole thing.

“Don’t worry about me! My mom always made me clean her bed when she was in heat so I know a lot more than others kids my age.” She explained, shrugging.

“Ok I can’t take this anymore!” Jay punched the table with a low growl before getting up and walk away from them.

“I think I should go check on him.” Carlos said picking up his things. “Please take some notes for me Evie, I don’t think I’ll be getting back to class.”

Evie nodded, understanding what Carlos had implied before leaving. She looked at Ben, who apparently was very confused about what just happen.

“What was that?” Ben asked.

“Oh my, really? This boy really needs to learn a thing or two about his own body.” Uma put her elbows on the table and rest her head in her hands. All of this while laughing of course.

“You can’t just rub all your scent in front of an unmated alpha, boy.” Harry had almost all of his head in Gil neck. Ben scent was so strong that he was also starting to feel lightheaded. “I think I would be better if we just go anywhere else. See you all around.” He and Gil grabbed the kids and, just like Jay, went away.

“But why does this not affect Mal at all? You’re not mated either.” Uma asked, looking at the purple haired girl.

“Maybe it’s because I’ve already being with him when he had his other lowkey heats in the past.” She explained, not being a hundred percent sure about it.

“Well, anyway I’m gonna let y’all alone right now.” And the fact that Loonie just went by didn’t have anything to do with Uma suddenly having to leave.

“Come Ben, let’s get you to your room.” Evie said, reaching for the boy one more time.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go by myself, classes are almost starting anyway.” Ben looked kind of ashamed and wanted a place to hide at the moment.

Without saying a thing, he stood up and quickly leave the cafeteria. But he didn’t go to his room, not at all. He went to his office and decide to use his clear mind hours to work in the island situation. That needed to be sorted out in no time. Ben felt his stomach almost twist when he thought about all those kids rooting in that horrible place. He still remembered that horrible feel when he saw the twins for the first time, they were hurt, dirty and malnourished. They were just little kids! He wanted to help each and every one of them. And he wasn’t going to let a stupid heat from it.

Usually his heat was pretty bearable, the suppressant made them very lightly. Just a few minutes of Mal scenting was more than enough to get him through the day. But he hadn’t experienced a heat as strong as that since he presented when he was no more than thirteen. Last night, however, he had to fuck himself hours just to feel a bit relief. Just the thought of that alpha dildo filling him made a ton of slick came out his hole. Ben tried so hard no to think about it but it didn’t really matter. He was in heat, that was what his body wanted.

He laid back in his chair and drove his hand down his pants. His dick was already hard as a rock. Ben was really proud of his size, as an omega at least. He let his pants and underwear go down his legs and quickly started to touch himself. His legs were twitching and his voice was cracking. Ben really tried not to let any loud moans out, he didn’t want to be listen by the whole school. He lowered his body a little in the chair, allowing more space for his other hand to go down his hole. It was soaked, he didn’t even need to go slow this time. He could fit three full fingers in there. He would literally kill for an alphas knot to fill him now. Ben kept fucking himself with his fingers for a few minutes until his strokes on his dick becoming too much and he came all over his own shirt. His chair was soaked in slick too. The boy took a few minutes to recover himself before quickly cleaning himself up the best the could. He put his clothes back on and used a piece of toilet paper to clean the chair, luckily it would stain too much.

Ben looked at the clock in the wall, it was very late. He had miss curfew and now he needed to go back to his room without getting caught by fairy godmother, a real trial, the students weren’t supposed to stay out past curfew, not even in the weekends.  He also put on a jacket to hide the mess on his shirt.

He decided to take a less common route to his dorm, he would probably wasn’t going to encounter anyone in either of the ways he took but, better safe than sorry as they said. He was about to reach his room he was grabbed by the back of his neck by an unknown person.

“Who would have guessed that our king really was a full whore?” Said the voice.

Ben froze in fear. He didn’t recognize that voice at all, but he sounded young enough to be a student. He tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth.

“Don’t you know you’re in heat, your majesty?” The stranger’s teeth brushed over Ben neck, if he bit down now Ben would be bonded to a fucking molester and that was something he didn’t want. “You think you can just walk around with a huge sex stink coming from you, Ben? You’re just asking for an alpha’s cock to fill you up.” The mysterious man’s hands went under Ben’s jacket, making him closer to the stranger’s body. Ben could feel the shape of the alpha’s dick under his lose pants. He just wanted to get away, but he could move an inch. The stranger was about to reach for Ben’s butt but he was unexpectedly attack by another alpha.

Ben turned around and saw Chad beating the other student. He kept hitting him until he was pretty much passed out, then he looked up to Ben, and for one second Ben was really scared about Chad being affected by his scent as well. But if he couldn’t trust one of his most close friends then he couldn’t trust no one.

“Are you ok, Ben?” Chad asked, taking a few steps towards him.

“What are you doing here so late?” Ben didn’t answer, he just stared at Chat very confuse. Although you could see that hint of fear in his eyes.

“I was trying to set my mind onto something when I realized I’d missed curfew.” Chad got even closer to Ben, trying to cover him up with his own body, just in case. His inner alpha wanted to protect this stressed omega. “I remember that not much people use this route so I decided to give it a chance.”

“I’m glad you did it…” Ben whispered, embracing himself. He didn’t want to break down in front of Chad, he was humiliated enough already.

“Come, I’ll walk you to your room.”

Ben’s room wasn’t far at all at this point but he didn’t feel like walking alone in the dark corridor anymore. Chad was quiet, Ben looked at him from time to time but the alpha just kept his eyes straight forward. Once they reached Ben room Chad was fully aware of how amazing Ben scent was, when he wasn’t scared has hell, and drew a small smile on his face.

“About was just happened…” Ben looked at Chad, trying not to seem terrified “Please don’t say a word to anyone”

“But Ben we should at least inform the fairy godmother!” Chad said. “We can get him expelled of the school in no time.”

“I’m sure your hits were enough, Chad. Please, don’t say anything. Please.”

Chad sighed, crossing his arm and shaking his head a few times before finally speaking. “Ok Ben, if that’s what you really want I won’t say a thing. Now go into your room and remember to don’t go out until your heat is over.”

Ben nodded before getting into the room. He needed a bath, he wanted to erase the stranger’s scent of him. His inner omega was hoping for Chad to scent him, but of course It didn’t happen. He stayed under the cold water for some good thirty minutes. When he started to think about the what if of the situation the decided it was enough and turn off the water. With a towel wrapped around his waist he went to bed and got under de covers, now he could let everything out. He fell asleep crying. The rest of the week went by without any more situations.

Ben was taking his books for his first class out of the locker when Chad called him from behind. They had almost all their periods together so Chad decided to tag along the king for the day.

“Why is Ben eating with Chad today?” Mal looked at the two boys a few tables away. They seem to be having fun.

“He is allowed to have other friends, chill girl.”

“Also, he had been spending a lot of time with us since we came here so.” Carlos added to Uma’s comment.

“But why Chad? Wasn’t he a dick head?”

“Mal, you better than no one should know that people can change.” Evie looked at her, kind of disappointed in her words. “Look at them, they’re adorable.”

All the vk’s looked in Ben and Chad’s direction, they could see without any doubts how Ben cheeks went full red with who know what Chad just whispered on his ear. Yes, Evie was right, they were adorable.

“Wow, looks like Chad has been hit hard.” Said Jay with a smirk slightly bumping Carlos.

“Huh? What do you mean?” The younger boy looked at Jay with disconcert.

“Isn’t any of you really get it? Look at Chad dumb face. He’s looking at Ben like these two look each other.” He pointed to Harry and Gil, who were a bit busy trying to eat each other faces.

Evie gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. “Chad has a crush on Ben, on my god!”

“You hit jackpot, princess.” Uma laughed.

Uma’s laugh wasn’t something really discreet, so Ben and Chad were easily distracted by it.

“They seem to be having fun, today.” Ben gaze when from Chad to his friends and a smile grew on his face when he saw Uma standing up to sit between Harry and Gil to made them behave like normal persons and no wild animals in heat.

“I’ve never believed that some villain kids could fit into Auradon but they look like if they had been here their wholes lives.”

“That’s because they aren’t their parents Chad… That’s was specifically my point to prove when I brought them here.”

“Kind of feel bad now for trying to get them into trouble back in the day.”

“It’s all forgotten and forgiven now, Chad.” As the bell ringed they both stood up.

“Hey, I’ll crash by your room later so we can start to work on that history assignment, ok?”

Ben was feeling a bit nervous about having an alpha in a room that just stopped to smell like sex and sweat a day ago, but on the other side he didn’t wanted to say no to Chad. He spent the rest of his classes lost in his own mind, why was he thinking so much about Chad today? After classes ended he went straight to the girl room, he was still allowed to miss tourney practice and that gave him a full hour and a half before meeting with Chad. He was hoping to find Evie, but there were just Mal and Uma in there. Both trying to do her own thing without bothering the other.

“Hey girls” Ben waved at them, closing the door behind him. “Is Evie coming back soon or?”

“Nah, she’s with Harry in her dress making room. They have like a bazillion orders because of the cotillion.” Mal didn’t need to look up her notebook to know that Ben wanted to ask something.

“Do we really have to go to that stupid princess party?” Uma was lying upside down on her bed, her dreads even touching the floor

“Yes, we have to.”

“It is really that near? I feel like I’ve lost the track of time those past weeks.” Ben put a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes for a second.

“It seems like your heat didn’t just made you a hot mess then.” Uma finally sat down in her bed, crossing her legs. “You came here just to chat or you actually need anything, prince boy?”

“I’ll be meeting with Chad in like an hour and I might be having a bit of anxiety about it.” Ben sat down on Mal’s bed, making her put her notebook away to listen to his rambling.

“You have met with Chad a fuck ton of times, why are you feeling anxious just now?”

“I think I’m starting to feel certain things about him…”

“And what’s the problem, pretty boy? Haven’t you seen the other dumb dumb? He’s literally heads over heels for you.”

“I hate to say this out laud but Uma’s right. Chad crush on you is almost as big as his ego.”

Ben looked at the girls, stunned and with a bit of red on his cheeks. “Do you really believe that?”

“Ben, even Dizzy knows that.” 

The king went silent, he kept looking at his shoes with a weird smile on his face. Mal went to him and threw an arm over Ben’s shoulders and whispered that everything was going to be ok on his ear. After a few more minutes Ben decided to finally go and prepare his room for their arrangement.

The first thing he did was opening the windows to let a big part of his smell leave the room. He didn’t want to have an unmated alpha, even if it were one he liked, in a room crowded with his smell. He made sure he had some juices to drink and some snacks too. Ben lay on his bed and tried so hard to not think about his strange feelings for his friend. Was it love? No. Not yet at least. But the idea of being embraced and kissed by the alpha was really doing something inside of him. Chad arrived a while after practice ended.

“Sorry I’m late, I had to shower first, guess you didn’t want a smelly friend.” Chad joked, sitting down in the floor next to Ben. “Shall we start this thing already?”

Ben nodded and with that they started to work. Around them there was this weird uncomfortable silence, only broke when they needed to discuss something that was going to end on their report. Once they were almost done Chad decided to start a casual conversation.

“Umm… The heat went well?”

Ben glanced at him with an expression of embarrassment. “I guess it went okay, yes.”

“That’s great, that’s great.” Chad looked around for a bit, fidgeting with his own hands. “So, you have someone to take to the cotillion already?

“Would you believe me if I say that I didn’t remember the cotillion was happening until three hours ago? And it was because of Mal talk about it.”

“But, aren’t you the one in charge of its organization?”

“Oh no, Jane took over when I went into heat and she’s doing a great job so I just let her work on her own.” Ben leaned back until his back was touching the side of the bed. “Apparently.”

“That means I can ask you to the cotillion, then?”

“If you want it…” The king was trying his best to hide the red in his face, but also failing to do it.

They just sat there looking at each other for a few seconds. I would have been pretty easy for any of them to get close to the other and kiss but neither of them had the bravery to do it. For now.

“I should go back to my room before curfew, don’t want to get scolded by the fairy godmother.”

“Sure, I’ll see you around, then.”

 Chad grabbed Ben’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on it before standing up and making his way out of the room.  The king just kept looking at the door with a smile on his face. Ben spent a few more hours into finishing some other school stuff and then went to sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday so maybe he and Evie could get some more job done on the island situation.

He woke up and took a quick shower before sending a message to Evie. The response was almost immediate, she was in Carlos’s room.

“Wow, is this some kind of a secret omega reunion?” Ben joked, getting into the room, his eyes were automatically locked onto the Smee twins. He sat down in the bed next to Carlos.  “Been a while since I last saw them. Are they bigger? They look bigger.”

“I’m pretty sure they are. Harry said kids this age grown up very fast.”

“Gil’s right. And now that they are appropriately feed and care for they will grow up even more!” Evie brushed her hand over Squirmy hair. The kid so concentrated in drawing with his brother he didn’t react at all. “How your study date with Chad went, by the way?”

“How did you, oh wait, Mal told you.”  Evie just nodded.

“Guess it’s true you like Chad now, isn’t it?” Carlos looked up at him with a playful smile on his face. “What did you both do yesterday?”

“Study? What else were we supposed to do?”

“He likes you too, you could have said something to him.” Gil was sitting in a big red puff that belonged to Jay, trying to stay focus on Ben but also wanting to look over the twins all the time.

“He actually asked me to go to the cotillion with him.” Ben lowered his head, playing nervously with his hands. “I told him yes.” Evie squeaked in pure joy, clapping her hands softly. “We’ll see how everything goes from there.”

Suddenly Squirmy and Squeaky stood up from their places, and went straight to Gil in order to show him their drawings.

“Look, it’s all of us!” Squeaky was showing him what was supposed to be a full draw of him, harry and both of them, but of course they were just made of sticks.

“Mine’s a pirate ship!” It was, again, more of a brown mess but Gil appreciated the same.

“Those look great! I’m sure Harry will love them, guys. We even might hang them on the wall.” He said, knowing that the kids would be very happy to hear those words. “Why don’t we go wake him up and then you can show him your drawings?”

The trio said their goodbyes and left the room.

“Gil is quite good with kids, it’s amazing.” Carlos was already lying on his bed, phone in hand, probably playing some game.

“Want to make you have your own even.” Evie giggled a little, taking her seat in the puff that had been previously occupied by Gil. “You even think about having kids?”

“Jay and I have talked about it, and we really loved to have a few of our own. But not before we can take real care of them so, no pregnancies for now.”

“Yeah, better wait a few years before bringing kids into the picture. Mal and I feel the same.” She turned her head to Ben. “How about you?”

“Well, I think it’s already expected from me to have at least one child. After all I’m going to need an heir to the Auradon throne one day, buy having a few kids would be nice.”

They carry on their conversation during a few hours until Jay came back from whatever he was doing out. Evie and Ben decided to leave the boys alone and went to Ben’s office to work for a while. Everything for the arrival of the new vk’s was nearly ready, Madam Mim’s son and Facilier’s daughter were practically Auradon’s students now. They decided they would send for them right after the cotillion. It was all set.

The days went by quickly for everyone. Ben and Chad were spending more time together, and even thought Uma denied everything the rest of the gang were extremely sure that she and Loonie were dating now, for some reason.

Cotillion night arrived and Ben was in his room giving the last touches to his look for the night when he heard a knock on his door. It was Chad.

“What are you doing here, Chad?”

“We’re going together to the cotillion. Have you already forgot about that?”

“I wasn’t expecting you to pick me up, actually. We never talked about it.”

“Mom didn’t raise no gentleman, you’re a lucky guy.” Ben laughed and Chad felt his heart flutter with the beautiful sound. He extended his arm for Ben to hold on to. “Come one, we can’t be late.”

Chad had a limo waiting for them at the school door, like almost everybody else. They arrived at the docks and got on the boat in where the cotillion was going to happen. Jane really did a good job. She was the one receiving the people.

“Jane, you’re amazing. Thanks a lot.” Ben hugged the girl, without her none of this would had happen. “Have fun tonight ok?”

“Thank you, Ben. You have fun too.” She waved at them before focusing on another couple boarding the boat.

While walking Chad grabbed Ben by his waist, a bit uncertain at first but the king didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Look who finally arrived.” It was Evie, sitting on one of the tables with Mal, both of them wearing stunning dresses made by Evie herself of course. Mal eyes went to Ben’s waist.

“Have something to share with the class you two?” She said looking at Chad with a mischievous grin.

“Nothing at all.” Chad simply answered.

“Where are the others? Have they arrived yet?” Ben tried to change the subject looking around for the rest of his friends.

“Jay wanted to talk to Carlos in private so they went away for a moment, Gil and Harry are trying to keep the twins from jumping overboard and Uma is over there making lovely eyes at Loonie.” Evie pointed to every single place she mentioned with a happy face. Finally, there was some peace around them. “And now if you excuse us I want to get my picture take with Mal.” She grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and walked away while Ben and Chad took their places at the table.

“Everyone look like their having fun; Don’t you think Ben?” Chad question was never answered, he turned his head to the king.

Ben eyes were locked on the horizon. From where the boat was places they could see the isle, surrounded by all those horrible dark clouds and, of course, the magic barrier. He started to feel a weird pressure in his stomach. Chad took Ben by his chin and made him look away from the isle.

“Come on, this night is for having fun, not thinking about work Ben.”

“But how can I even be here having fun while there’s a lot of people suffering back in the isle. I now they don’t consider me their king but those are my people too Chad, I want to help them.”

“And you are. Look at how many kids are you going to bribe out from that shithole. You’re going to give them a better life. That’s helping. Now come on, dance with me.”

Ben took Chad hand and walked with him to the dance floor. The king felt all the looks on them while they shared a very slow dance. Just a few meters away Ben saw Harry and Gil also enjoying a quiet moment, they probably left the kids with Evie. He should think about opening a day care in the school or something, maybe they will bring more younger kids from the isle soon too. Suddenly Chad hands went to his waist making their bodies close enough for Ben to rest his head in the prince’s shoulder. From up the stairs Ben could see their parents, King Adam and Queen Belle, looking at him, hand in hand, with a smile on their faces.

“Guess my parents approve this whatever we have” Ben whispered, letting Chad lead the dance.

“So that means we can make this official?” The prince said, taking his hands up Ben’s body to gave him a more intimate hug.

“Yes, yes we can.”

Ben didn’t miss the opportunity of kissing Chad’s cheek before the prince himself detangled from Ben’s body only to grab him a second later to give him the best kiss he’d ever had.


End file.
